xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Eclipse Armour
Eclipse Armour is heavy torso armour in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is made with lost technology left by the Machina. Appearance Sources Enemy drops Notes: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Yoink!. Enemies marked as QE are Quest-Exclusive and do not respawn. Immovable Gonzalez |Area9 = Bionis' Leg |Rate9 = 11.5 |Enemy10 = Territorial Rotbart (XC1) Territorial Rotbart |Area10 = Bionis' Leg |Rate10 = 11.5 |Enemy11 = Chimai Selua |Area11 = Bionis' Interior |Rate11 = 11.3 |Enemy12 = Officer Robusto |Area12 = Bionis' Interior |Rate12 = 10.8 |Enemy13 = Abnormal Clone Barg |Area13 = Prison Island |Rate13 = 10.4 |Enemy14 = Majestic Clone Barg |Area14 = Prison Island |Rate14 = 10.4 |Enemy15 = Feltl Eks |Area15 = Valak Mountain |Rate15 = 10.3 |Enemy16 = Setor Eks |Area16 = Valak Mountain |Rate16 = 10.3 |Enemy17 = Aora Telethia (Alcamoth) |Area17 = Alcamoth |Rate17 = 9.8 |Enemy18 = Aora Telethia (Eryth Sea) |Area18 = Eryth Sea |Rate18 = 9.8 |Enemy19 = Arel Telethia (Alcamoth) |Area19 = Alcamoth |Rate19 = 9.8 |Enemy20 = Arel Telethia (Eryth Sea) |Area20 = Eryth Sea |Rate20 = 9.8 |Enemy21 = Asara Telethia (Alcamoth) |Area21 = Alcamoth |Rate21 = 9.8 |Enemy22 = Asara Telethia (Eryth Sea) |Area22 = Eryth Sea |Rate22 = 9.8 |Enemy23 = Bizarre Ragoel |Area23 = Eryth Sea |Rate23 = 9.8 |Enemy24 = Bulganon Nebula |Area24 = Eryth Sea |Rate24 = 9.8 |Enemy25 = Carbon Tude |Area25 = Eryth Sea |Rate25 = 9.8 |Enemy26 = Clamorous Dablon |Area26 = Eryth Sea |Rate26 = 9.8 |Enemy27 = Deadly Medorlo |Area27 = Eryth Sea |Rate27 = 9.8 |Enemy28 = Eryth Rhana |Area28 = Eryth Sea |Rate28 = 9.8 |Enemy29 = Goldi Kromar |Area29 = Eryth Sea |Rate29 = 9.8 |Enemy30 = Lograt Kromar |Area30 = Eryth Sea |Rate30 = 9.8 |Enemy31 = Sacred Zagamei |Area31 = Eryth Sea |Rate31 = 9.8 |Enemy32 = Sol Grady |Area32 = Eryth Sea |Rate32 = 9.8 |Enemy33 = Stormy Belagon |Area33 = Eryth Sea |Rate33 = 9.8 |Enemy34 = Trava Kromar |Area34 = Eryth Sea |Rate34 = 9.8 |Enemy35 = Zeldi Kromar |Area35 = Eryth Sea |Rate35 = 9.8 |Enemy36 = Powerful Eligos |Area36 = Fallen Arm |Rate36 = 9.7 |Enemy37 = Wicked Sallos |Area37 = Fallen Arm |Rate37 = 9.7 |Enemy38 = Armoured Rockwell |Area38 = Bionis' Leg |Rate38 = 9.6 |Enemy39 = Flailing Bracken |Area39 = Colony 9 |Rate39 = 8.9 |Enemy40 = Opulent Flamii |Area40 = Colony 9 |Rate40 = 8.9 |Enemy41 = Resplendent Flamii |Area41 = Colony 9 |Rate41 = 8.9 |Enemy42 = Throne Sardi |Area42 = Colony 9 |Rate42 = 8.9 |Enemy43 = Royal Caterpile |Area43 = Bionis' Leg |Rate43 = 6.5 |Enemy44 = Primordial Telethia Primordial Telethia (QE) |Area44 = Alcamoth |Rate44 = 0 |Enemy45 = Telethia Arielle Telethia Arielle (QE) |Area45 = Alcamoth |Rate45 = 0 |Enemy46 = Telethia Donnis Telethia Donnis (QE) |Area46 = Alcamoth |Rate46 = 0 |Enemy47 = Telethia Galdo Telethia Galdo (QE) |Area47 = Alcamoth |Rate47 = 0 |Enemy48 = Telethia Galvin Telethia Galvin (QE) |Area48 = Alcamoth |Rate48 = 0 |Enemy49 = Telethia Kaelin Telethia Kaelin (QE) |Area49 = Alcamoth |Rate49 = 0 |Enemy50 = Telethia Lecrough Telethia Lecrough (QE) |Area50 = Alcamoth |Rate50 = 0 |Enemy51 = Telethia Lesunia Telethia Lesunia (QE) |Area51 = Alcamoth |Rate51 = 0 |Enemy52 = Telethia Vol'aren Telethia Vol'aren (QE) |Area52 = Alcamoth |Rate52 = 0 }} Category:XC1 Unique Armour Category:XC1 Heavy Torso Armour